


Other Side of Me

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM for Elrond’s request, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Orgy, Sex Games, Slash, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond still grieves for the wife who left Middle-earth years before. He sends his daughter Arwen to Lórien. Prince Legolas is known all over Middle-Earth as a Gigolo, and was requested to come to Imladris by some of the elves there. But when he gets there, somehow things start to go wrong…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon.  
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me.  
> 

~* **Imladris** *~

“Lord Elrond?” Lindir asked.

“What is it?”

“Your sons were hurt, my lord, and Glorfindel too,” Lindir said. He knew his words would catch his lord’s attention.

“What? How did this happen?” Elrond stood, confusion and grief warring on his face.

“I think there was misunderstanding between them and the guards,” Lindir said.

“Take me to them,” Elrond ordered; his heart was beating rapidly in fear of losing his children.

Lindir led him to the healing house so he could see his sons and the older elf.

“How did you find them?” Elrond asked.

“My lord, I found them naked, with bruises all over their bodies… and they were smiling.” The Lord of Imladris turned at the guard’s voice, and saw the guard was trying to hide a smile.

“Forgive me, but did you say they were naked?” he asked, as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“Yes, my lord.”

Elrond dismissed the guard, who left to resume his post.

“Put some salve on their bruises and send them to their rooms,” Elrond ordered, leaving the healers to treat the elves.

~

Outside the healing house, Erestor was looking for his lover, thinking he might find him there. He saw Elrond leave and thought to ask him if he saw Lindir. Then he saw Elrond’s face; it seemed full of grief and his lord seemed paler than usual.

“My lord?” Erestor asked, but Elrond was lost in his thoughts and kept walking.

“My lord?” he tried again, but still there was no answer.

Erestor watched as Elrond continued to walk away, then turned and made his way to the healing house. Opening the door, he saw Lindir and went straight towards him, not bothering to see if anyone else was in the room, and tried to capture his lover’s lips in a kiss. He jumped a little when he heard a cough. “Hmm…” Erestor heard, he could feel his cheeks burning red in shame when he realised he had been caught out. Turning around, he saw Glorfindel and the twins, naked, their bodies covered in bruises.

“What happened to you?” Erestor asked, trying to turn the attention away from himself.

“I… We…” Elladan stuttered.

“We took the opportunity to escort Arwen to Lothlórien and on the way back, we… well, we stopped in the woods and made love. Unfortunately, we did not notice the time passing, and we were found naked by the guards who brought us here and now Lord Elrond…” Glorfindel trailed off.

“What about Lolronlrond?” Erestor asked, becoming more curious.

“My love,” Lindir called to him. The advisor turned towards him. “Elrond asked that salve be put on their bruises and then be sent to their rooms.”

“Are you together?” Elrohir asked. He could not resist asking after seeing Erestor trying to kiss Lindir.

“We are; we have been for the last three months,” Lindir said, grabbing his lover’s arm.

There was silence for several minutes.

“Do you think that our father is fading?” Elrohir asked, breaking the silence.

“I think he is beginning to,” Erestor said. “That is why he sent Arwen to Lothlórien –he does not want her to see him fade.”

“I do not think he is fading,” Lindir said.

“What do you mean by that?” Glorfindel asked.

“I think he jealous. We have found our true loves, while he has lost his. Maybe we need to give him more time,” Lindir suggested.

Erestor felt there was something else, which Lindir had not said; he could sense it.

“We will see you later,” Erestor said. Taking hold of Lindir’s arm, he led him out of the room.

Once they were outside and had shut the door, Erestor turned to his lover. “There is something else… am I right?”

“If you decide to stay awake instead of sleeping so soundly, you might know what I mean,” Lindir said with a smile, and went to walk away.

“Wait,” Erestor called, but Lindir continued to walk away, not saying anything more. By the end of the day, Erestor was feeling frustrated as Lindir continued to refuse to tell him what he knew.

Later that evening Lindir and Erestor went to their chamber that was next door to Elrond’s. Once inside, Lindir lay on the bed, still fully clothed. “Come to me,” he said to his lover.

Erestor walked towards the bed, his eyes on Lindir. He knew his lover was waiting for him to make the first move, and he could feel his desire growing. Reaching the bed, he took off his clothes and crawled on top of Lindir.

“I need you,” Erestor whispered.

“Not now,” Lindir protested.

“Why?” Erestor asked. He was confused by the sudden change.

“You wanted to know; can you hear anything behind the wall?” Lindir asked.

Erestor listened, but could not hear anything. “You need to wait,” Lindir said to him. “Elrond will be in his room very soon.”

“How do you know?” Erestor asked.

“It has happened every night for almost a week, though I do not know if it happened before,” Lindir said.

They heard the faint noise of Elrond entering his room.

“Now listen,” Lindir said and started to undress himself.

 

In Elrond’s room…

Elrond closed the door behind him, and took off his clothes. He felt numb and his body felt tired. He needed someone.

Elrond lay on the bed and his rested his head on the silk pillow.

He closed his eyes and let the fantasy take over. A smile appeared in his face, and he started to move his hands all over his body, as if there was another elf that was doing it to him.

Elrond wrapped one of his hands on his cock, and started to stroke it slowly. He gave a small groan as his stroking became harder, faster, and before long he reached is climax, spilling his seed over his stomach. Murmuring a name, he soon was lost in reverie.

~

Erestor was stunned by what he heard.

“Does he always say this?” he asked.

“Yes, every single day,” Lindir said. He looked at his lover and gave a smile. “Listening to Lord Elrond has made me hungry for your touch, my love. I want you.”

“Indeed? Then I can not refuse you,” said Erestor, his desire rising for the beautiful elf beneath him. He watched as Lindir shivered under his touch, before moving his hand down to grasp his lover’s cock.

“What are you waiting for?” Lindir gasped, trying to be patient.

Erestor continued to move his hands over Lindir’s body, at the same time kissing and licking his lover’s body, starting from Lindir’s mouth down to his cock, while his lover moaned and gasped in pleasure.

“Oh…” Lindir moaned as Erestor gently bit one of his nipples then licked it, before turning his attention to the other one.

Lindir wrapped his legs around his lover, and moaned as their erections rubbed together, made easier by the pre-come that was leaking from them. His groans became louder as Erestor continued to torment him, digging his fingers into the advisor’s hair. He started to become so loud that Erestor was afraid that Elrond would hear them.

“My love?” Erestor asked.

“What?” Lindir gasped, squirming under his lover, wanting Erestor to continue what he was doing.

“We will wake him, my love,” Erestor said, before leaning down and claiming Lindir in a passionate kiss. Lindir moaned before breaking the kiss. “No we won’t,” he said, looking into his lover’s eyes.

“I am going to take you now, my love,” Erestor said. He could feel Lindir trembling as he lifted his lover’s legs onto his shoulders. He placed his cock at Lindir’s entrance.

“I am waiting for you,” Lindir said softly, wanting Erestor to be inside him.

Erestor started to push his cock in slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover. Once he was inside he started moving, finding the sweet spot that made Lindir scream in pleasure.

“Faster… move faster… oh…” he moaned, feeling himself starting to tremble as he got closer to his climax.

Erestor watched as his lover’s eyes closed. He could feel Lindir was close, and began pushing harder and faster. Lindir’s moans became louder, then he screamed as his orgasm tore through him, his seed spilling onto his stomach.

“My heart and my body have chosen you,” Lindir said, a tear slipping down his face.

“I love you too, body and soul,” Erestor said as he reached his climax, his seed shooting deep inside his lover’ body.

Erestor carefully pulled out and lay down next to his lover.

Before he fell asleep, Lindir whispered: “We need to do something about Elrond.”

“I will send a message to him in the morniny loy love,” Erestor said and kissed him on his lips before he too fell asleep.

In the morning, Erestor sat at his desk in the library and started writing the letter. Stopping for a moment, he looked out the window and saw the twins and Glorfindel starting to kiss each other. ‘They love each other,’ he thought smiling as he remembered the previous night.

Erestor finished writing the letter and gave it to the messenger, who quickly left. He then left before Lord Elrond saw him and started to investigate.

Walking down the corridor, he saw the twins and Glorfindel had moved inside, and were now locked in an embrace, kissing each other with passion and desire.

“You should go to your rooms, otherwise your father will see you,” Erestor said, addressing the twins.

“We are not afraid anymore,” Elrohir said and continued to kiss his lovers.

“He can banish us if he wants,” Elladan said, as Glorfindel added, “We found the most important thing: LOVE.”

“You should take my work then,” Erestor said.

“With pleasure, as long as we stay here, my friend,” Glorfindel said smiling.

“Am I missing something?” Lindir asked, approaching the group of elves.

“No, nothing at all, my sweet love,” Erestor said, as he leant in to kiss his lover. Lindir’s lips tasted like a honey.

“Go find a bed,” Lindir said, watching the twins and Glorfindel kissing. He turned back to Erestor. “Seeing them makes me desire you again, my love,” he whispered in his lover’s ears.

“You think as if you were one elf, yet you complement each other… oh my…” Glorfindel’s voice trailed off as he saw Lord Elrond approaching them.

“Is there something wrong?” Elrond asked. He saw looks of shock on their faces, and became annoyed. “Go and do your duties; if you do not have any, then find something else to do!” Elrond said angrily, before turning away and storming back down the corridor.

“We need to do something about him!” Elladan said.

“It can not continue like this anymore,” Elrohir added.

“There is a way,” Lindir said. The twins and Glorfindel looked at him, then at Erestor. “We can only hope he will come,” said the advisor.

“He? Glorfindel’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is it who I think it is? And you requested him to come here?” When Lindir and Erestor nodded, Glorfindel began to smile and turned to the twins.

“Now we can make our fantasy become real, my lovers. Our dreams come true,” he said to them.

Two weeks later…

Erestor and Lindir were impatient as they waited for their special guest to arrive.

“Why are you so nervous?” Elrond said, seeing their anxious faces.

“Ahh... Hmm…” Lindir tried to say.

“I… We wait for Melpomaen, my lord,” Erestor said.

“Why you did not say that before?” Elrond asked. “He is right here.” He stepped aside; Melpomaen stood there with a shy look on his face, not saying a word.

Erestor and Lindir were surprised to see Melpomaen at Elrond’s side.

“Is there something on your mind?” Elrond asked. He saw their puzzled eyes rested on Melpomaen’s face, making him blush.

“No, not at all, my friend,” Erestor said. Taking Lindir’s arm, the two elves moved away from Elrond.

“I think we are in trouble, Lindir my love,” Erestor said.

“You want to tell him, don’t you?” Lindir asked.

“He will kill us personally when he finds out we did this behind his back,” Erestor said.

“Then let us go and tell him, before it is too late,” Lindir said, understanding his lover’ feelings.

They started walking back towards Elrond, who was talking with Melpomaen. Before they could speak to the Lord of Imladris, they saw some guards approach and and realised they were too late. Erestor could feel his lover embrace him, as he heard one of the guards say: “Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, my Lord. He has come at the request of Lord Erestor and Lord Lindir”

Elrond felt a little confused, first by the appearance of the Prince, and by Erestor and Lindir, holding each other, looking a little frightened.

“What is going on?” he asked.

Prince Legolas dismounted from his horse, and walked over to Melpomaen. “I am here to please you, my lord,” and added: “I am here to give you pleasure.”

“I am not Lord Elrond,” Melpomaen said, leading the prince to the Lord of Imladris. “This is Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas”

“Forgive me,” Legolas said and told Elrond what he had said to Melpomaen.

Elrond’s heart began beating so loud and fast he thought everyone would hear him. Prince Legolas came to him; it was his dream come true, and he felt dizzy.

“Who requested for you to come here?” Elrond asked. The guard did not say anything.

“Lord Erestor and Lord Lindir, my lord,” Legolas said.

‘How dare they do this behind my back?’ Elrond thought angrily. Turning towards Erestor and Lindir, he yelled: “WHY DID YOU DO THIS?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Warning: Angst, incest/twincest, threesome, orgy, bdsm for Elrond’s request. Slash. Sex games.
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me. 
> 
> Timeline: AU

Erestor and Lindir looked horrified horror by Elrond’s reaction, and they took a step back from him. They were afraid he had lost control of himself.

Prince Legolas came closer to Lord Elrond till he could feel Elrond’s breath on his face. He moved his hands over Elrond’s tunic, making the Elf-lord shiver slightly as the prince touched him.

“Will you please relax, my Lord?” Legolas whispered in Elrond’s ear, as he continued to stroke the Elf-lord’s chest.

“I will,” Elrond said, defeated by Legolas’ touch. At those words, Legolas removed his hand from Elrond’s tunic, and moved aside.

Elrond came closer to Legolas and said quietly, the words coming from his heart: “I will be only with you, Love.”

“Then you have to control yourself, my Lord,” Legolas said.

Elrond nodded in agreement.

Erestor and Lindir sighed in relief, and embraced each other.

“Have you been with male before, my Lord?” Legolas asked.

“N…no…” Elrond stuttered.

Legolas turned around to his guards and said: “If you receive a message from my father, come and let me know. You are dismissed.” He picked up his bag and his weapons.

The guards left him and rode away.

“You can leave your weapons with your guards. You are safe here,” Elrond said.

“I need to practice,” Legolas said. The Elf-lord nodded.

“Come to my room,” Elrond said and began walking to his chamber.

On their way to Elrond’s room, Legolas heard voices and moaning coming from another room. He stopped walking after Elrond and made his way to the room where the noises were coming from.

The Elf-lord noticed Legolas had stopped; turning around he saw the prince standing outside his sons’ room.

“Why did you stop?” Elrond asked.

“My Lord, you told me you never been with a male before. You will need to see how they are making love, then it will be easy for you, and it will not hurt,” Legolas explained.

Elrond did not want to watch his sons making love. But watch them he did.

Elrohir was lying on the bed, together with his two loves. His lovers who were his life, his heart. 

The elf raised his head, watching his twin and the Elda as they moaned in pleasure; he loved to see their faces. Elrohir needed more; he thought Glorfindel was moving too slowly.

“Move faster… I need more… love…” Elrohir begged Glorfindel. His twin was already behind the Elda, was already inside him, and the two elves began to move together.

“I will try…” Glorfindel moaned, adding: “My love… rs…”

Elrohir’s hands were clenching the golden hair as he felt his climax wash over him. Glorfindel soon followed as Elladan moved harder and faster inside him, feeling the twin’s hot seed filling him.

Elladan pulled out gently from the Elda, alng Gng Glorfindel to pull out of Elrohir. The three elves embraced each other, content, enjoying the feel and scent of each other.

~

Elrond was stunned; he had never seen his sons happier. He was confused; since his wife left, he had not lain with another, and it seemed strange to him to do it with another male.

The Elf-lord felt a hand moving over the bulge in his leggings; he turned around and saw Legolas. The prince’s other hand was moving over the lord’s butt.

“Not here…” Elrond said. He was nervous, and did not want anyone to see. He led the prince to his room. When they both entered the room, Legolas closed the door.

Elrond moved towards the bed and lay down, waiting for the prince. He wanted to do this, but was afraid.

“My Lord, I think you forgot to do something,” Legolas said, and moved closer.

“What have I forgotten?” Elrond asked, confused. He sat up on the bed

“To take off your clothes,” Legolas replied, while taking off his.

Elrond watched as the prince took off his clothing. Once the Legolas was naked, he examined the prince’s body from head to toe; his hair was like the golden leaves that fall, his face seemed to him like a dream – he never thought he would see such a dreamy face. His body was so smooth and beautiful to his eyes; he afraid to touch it, he did not want to cause any more damage to such beautiful skin.

“Oh…” Elrond said and gave him a shy smile.

“Here, let me help you,” Legolas said and approached him.

Legolas heard Elrond’s heart beating so loud and fast, he was afraid the Elf-lord would faint, and tried to calm him down.

“My Lord, please… there is no need to hurry,” Legolas said, and moved his hand towards Elrond’s tunic and began opening it, showing Elrond’s chest. 

“Breathe slowly my Lord, that is only the beginning,” Legolas said, still hearing Elrond’s heart beating quickly.

“My Lord, please sit and relax, I am not going to hurt you,” Legolas said, and moved away from him.

Elrond understood his words, but he did not want the prince to move away from him, so he sat on the bed. He began to take a deep breath, to breathe slowly, and to slow down his heart so he was calm and relaxed.

Legolas waited patiently a few seconds and then came closer to him. He gently pushed Elrond down on the bed and put Elrond’s head softly onto the pillow before continuing to strip him of his clothes.

Elrond let Legolas do what he thought was needed, until he saw Legolas holding some rope and bottle of oil plus some other things he could not see clearly. He watched as Legolas put them all on a shelf next to the bed. 

“What do you need those for?” he asked as he rose from the bed, worried at the sight of the ropes.

“My Lord, this is your first time. My Lord, I promise you will find it very pleasurable,” Legolas explained as he picked up some of the rope. 

Elrond only nodded and let his head drop back onto the silk pillow, and watched how Legolas stared at him.

Legolas observed the nude Elrond; his black hair was like a raven that called for his touch, his eyes that examined him so hard, his body, his body that called for him to take him. Leaning over the Elf-lord’s body, he grabbed Elrond’s hands and tied them to the bed. Then he moved his hand softly over Elrond’s mouth before moving it all the way to the cock that rested on the Elf-lord’s stomach, making it jump under his touch.

The prince began kissing him, moving from Elrond’s forehead down to his mouth. He kissed him with a passion; he did not want to break from the kiss as Elrond seemed to like it, pulling the prince closer to him, tongue exploring Legolas’ mouth, dueling with the prince’s tongue. Legolas tried to break the kiss then, but Elrond would not let him.

Legolas’ hands stroked Elrond’s nipple, and moved over to his cock, but Elrond continued to kiss him, so the prince let him. He finally managed to break the kiss when he lightly pinched the nipple under his fingers, making Elrond moan. The Elf-lord moaned again when Legolas leaned down and gently bit on it. “You are so good,” he said to him.

The prince grinned at him before continuing to bite and lick Elrond’s nipple, then he turned to the other, biting and licking it with desire.

Legolas then moved his tongue over Elrond’s stomach. It tickled, and Elrond squirmed. Then Legolas’ tongue licked Elrond’s cock, up and down, making the Elf-lord shiver from the touch. 

“Should I stop, my Lord?” Legolas asked in a teasing voice, stopping for a moment.

“N… no” Elrond moaned, and said as he shivered: “do not stop…”

“So it be…” Legolas said and went back to licking Elrond’s cock, enjoying the taste coe could feel Elrond was close, the Elf-lord’s cock growing harder as Legolas continued.

“Oh… I want you inside me…” Elrond whispered, overcome by the pleasure of his orgasm. Legolas moved up a little and began to lick the warm send from Elrond’s stomach.

“You taste so good, my Lord…” Legolas said. 

“I want to feel you inside me… please…” Elrond begged him.

“Like everybody else,” Legolas grinned at him.

Legolas poured some oil onto his hands before putting the bottle back on the shelf with the other things. He raised Elrond’s legs onto his shoulders and looked down at him, sensing how tense the Elf-lord was.

“My Lord, if you want me inside you, you need to relax, I will only give you pleasure, I do not seek to hurt you,” Legolas explained.

Elrond tried to relax, but it was not that easy.

“My Lord, do you fear me?” Legolas asked. 

“No,” Elrond said at once, but he was lying. He did fear him.

Legolas tried to calm down the lord as he moved his hand to Elrond’s opening and slid his finger easily inside. He noticed the mixed feelings Elrond wore on his face, but it seemed the Elf-lord was beginning to relax when he found it did not hurt. Soon Legolas added more fingers, touching the sensitive spot inside Elrond, making him jump.

“That felt so…” Elrond started to say, but was cut off when Legolas touched him again.

“So what, my Lord?” Legolas asked, as he stopped moving his fingers. He was trembling slightly, the orgasm building inside him.

“I can not find the words yet… Oh… do not stop, I want to feel more of you…” Elrond said as he gasped in pleasure, barely breathing from the excitement of it all.

Legolas searched with his other hand the thing that he thought Elrond should experience first, as it was the first time with a male. He pulled his fingers carefully from Elrond. Then he put oil on the dildo and pushed it slowly inside the Elf-lord.

The pace was slow; he did not want to move any faster as he feared Elrond’s reaction. He knew the lord wanted more, but at what price? Legolas did not want to be the one to tell his sons he had hurt their father while making love to him.

Elrond was lost in the pleasure, and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. 

Legolas continued to move the dildo slowly in and out of Elrond, then he leaned down towards the Elf-lord’s cock and started to lick it again. 

Elrond wrapped his legs around Legolas. He felt he needed more, but he was afraid to ask.

Legolas was trapped by Elrond’s legs, and he thought angrily he should have tied the Elf-lord’s legs as well, but it was too late.

“My Lord?” he asked.

There was no answer from Elrond, only the look of joy was showing on his face.

Legolas tried to pull out the dildo, but without any success, as the lord did not want it to stop.

“My Lord?” Legolas asked again.

When again there was no answer from Elrond, he began to act roughly against him, pushing his legs onto his chest before pulling out the dildo. 

“Why did you stop?” Elrond asked nervously.

“Why?” Legolas asked, before he explained: “My Lord, you are not reacting as I thought you would.” He saw the look Elrond gave him. “I am afraid I need to tie your legs too.”

Legolas took the other lengths of rope, and began to tie Elrond’s legs.

Elrond lifted his head from time to time and looked at Legolas, who seemed a little bit angry.

“Why do you angry? Have I done something wrong?” Elrond asked.

Legolas sighed heavily, and said: “This has never happened to me, my Lord.” 

“I will try to control my legs, I do not want to see you hurt, it hurts me to see you like that,” Elrond said.

Legolas left the bed, and he walked nervously trying to think what he could do.

Elrond lifted his head, watched Legolas nervously. He did not know what to do, he could not reach out to embrace him, or do anything, as he was tied to the bed. 

“Prince?” Elrond asked worrie  
Le  
Legolas stared at him; he was so deep in thought he had seemed to have forgotten the Elf-lord.

The prince walked back to him and began to untie his legs. Then he took the eye-cover and put it over the lord’s eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Elrond asked blindly.

“I hope that will work,” Legolas said.

He pushed Elrond’s legs upon the lord’s chest. Holding them, he moved closer until his cock was touching the opening to Elrond’s body, before pushing inside him. When he was in, Legolas stopped so Elrond could get used to having him inside. Then he began to move; the pace was slow at first, and he moaned in pleasure.

Elrond, too, moaned in pleasure as he felt his orgasm start to build within him, and he began to yell.

Legolas moved faster and faster inside him, his eyes closed from the pleasure that he felt. 

“Do not stop!” Elrond ordered him.

Legolas did not want to stop. He moved faster and harder inside him.

Legolas leaned over to kiss Elrond’s lips; he did it again and again. They kissed with passion, their tongues dueling. 

It felt so good for both, they did not want to stop.

Time passed, and the elves outside of their lord’s room started to worried.

Day changed to night, and neither the lord nor prince were seen outside.

~

“I am worried,” Lindir said.

“Of what, my love?” Erestor asked.

“They have not left the room in two days, not to mention they have not eaten,” Lindir said, as his lover embraced him, adding: “Do you think Elrond is alright?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon. Thank you so much.
> 
> Disclaimer, summary and warning could be found in the 1st chapter.

There was no answer from Erestor; frowns were on all their faces, and they stared at the door of their lord’s room, waiting for something to happen.

~

**Inside Elrond’s room…**

Legolas moved faster and faster inside Elrond, determined to please him by whatever means.

During their love-making Legolas had removed the blindfold.

Elrond’s eyes were staring at something only he could see, and he mumbled a name that Legolas did not know.

“My lord?”

There was no answer. Legolas stroked his chest softly.

“Celebrían? Is that you my love?” Elrond suddenly mumbled.

“What is going on my lord?” Legolas asked as he started to slow down. “My lord?” Legolas asked again and shook him slightly.

When Elrond returned to reality as he felt his pleasure slipping away from him, and he looked to see Legolas’ face above him, looking worried.

“Why did you slow down?” Elrond asked.

“Why? Who is Celebrían? Is she is your lover? If you have her, why did you ask for me?” Legolas asked. He felt angry, and felt something else that he never felt before.

“She was my wife, and she left Middle-earth,” Elrond explained as tears left his eyes, remembering the days when she was still alive.

“Forgive me my lord, I should not judge you because of what you lost,” Legolas said confused.

“You did not know,” Elrond said. He pulled Legolas closer to him and whispered, “Move faster…”

“Yes my lord,” Legolas said, and started to move faster and harder within the lord.

“ Ahh… Legolas…” Elrond said.

“What is it my lord?” Legolas asked.

“Please stop calling me my lord, call me Elrond,” Elrond said.

“But why my lord?” Legolas asked.

“Because I am asking you to,” Elrond said.

“Yes, my lord, oops, forgive me, Stardome, I will not do it again,” Legolas teased him.

“Try not to, my dear Greenleaf,” Elrond grinned at him, and added, “Move faster…”

“As you wish…” Legolas moaned and moved faster still.

Elrond could feel his whole body shuddering violently as he felt his release, and sighed heavily.

Legolas released inside of him, and then collapsed on top of Elrond after his climax. 

“You are so good,” Legolas groaned to him, and untied Elrond’s hands.

Elrond stared at the prince; his body was covered in sweat, and even the hair covering his face seemed to be wet. He moved his hands to Legolas’ face, and removed the hair from it.

“Are you hungry my love?” Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded, and was about to rise from the bed to follow the lord down to the kitchen.

“Oh no… my prince, you are waiting here; I am your host…” Elrond said. “Lie on your back, and put your hands on the bedposts,” Elrond ordered him softly. He felt the need to please his lover as well.

He bound Legolas to the bed, and tied the blindfold over his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Legolas asked. He had never been in this situation before. It was the first time that he had found himself tied to a bed. He felt fear.

“Nothing bad,” Elrond said, a smile on his face.

Elrond dressed, and stepped out of the room.

~

_Outside the room, behind the trees…_

Erestor and Lindir stood and watched as Elrond left the room. Legolas was not with him.

They smiled; they knew that they should take the opportunity that had been given them now that the elf-lord was gone.

*

They entered the room quietly and observed the naked elf that was tied to the bed, and a blindfold covering his eyes.

They made their way to the bound elf. Erestor knelt on the bed next to Legolas, and then bent over and began to lick Legolas’ cock with his tongue. In the meantime his lover, Lindir, covered Legolas’ mouth with his own.

Legolas thought at first that it was Elrond, and said nothing, until he realised that there was a tongue licking his cock as well as someone kissing him, and knew there was more than one elf in the room. 

Erestor moved his hand to Legolas’ entrance and put his finger inside, then another, while still paying attention to Legolas’ cock. He moved his fingers inside, making Legolas shudder. He could feel Legolas was getting close, and he took the chance, removing his fingers and pushing Legolas’ legs further apart. Erestor placed his cock at Legolas’ entrance and slowly slid inside the prince.

Lindir enjoyed the sight of his lover entering the prince, and he moaned. He quickly undressed and looked down on Legolas, who looked as if he wanted more, and Lindir was happy to give him more.

He moved his cock to Legolas’ mouth. The prince felt it at his lips and opened them, and Lindir pushed inside, letting Legolas suck on it hard.

Legolas whimpered and shuddered as he felt Erestor’s cock moving inside of him. It felt so good. His body moved in ecstasy as his climax started to build up inside of him, but he did not want to come so fast.

“You feel so hot and wet…” Erestor moaned with pleasure as he felt Legolas’ body shuddering violently underneath him.

Lindir looked down at the young elf beneath him and said, “Do not come yet.”

But Legolas felt that he needed to come; he wanted it desperately.

“Not yet… you will love it…” Erestor teased him.

Legolas could not reply as Lindir’s cock was inside his mouth.

Lindir turned his head and smiled at his lover, saying, “He needs to come… desperately…can you not see?”

“Then come for me, prince…” Erestor said, moving his hand faster and faster on Legolas’ cock.

Legolas released and sighed with pleasure, biting slightly on Lindir’s cock.

Lindir tossed his head back. The gentle bit from Legolas made him shudder, and Legolas was soon swallowing his come.

Legolas felt the cock leave his mouth. “I am not finished yet,” he heard one voice say, and then another voice said, “Neither am I.”

Erestor heard footsteps approaching, and he looked at his lover. They quickly moved away from Legolas and they left quietly through the window before Elrond came inside.

As Elrond came inside he saw Legolas and frowned. Who dared touch him? He is mine!

He let the tray fall on the floor and walked to his bound lover. He removed the blindfold and asked him, “Who touched you?”

Legolas lifted his head and stared at him.

‘I am not his property; why is he angry?’ Legolas thought. He looked at Elrond, not saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Disclaimer and Summary could be find in Chapter 1.
> 
> I want to thank to my beta - Manon for her works on my fics. thank you sweetie.

“Who touched you?” Elrond repeated. 

Legolas lifted his head and stared at him. 

“My body… my choice…” Legolas said softly, and ordered, “Free me at once!” 

“But…” Elrond wanted him for his own use, knowing the pleasure that Legolas gave to him. But he freed the prince when he noticed the look in Legolas’ eyes – it was as if daggers were being pointed at him. 

Legolas sat up on the bed. “Where can I clean myself, my lord? Hot water will clear my head.” He rose before continuing, “I am leaving tomorrow, for my stay here is already causing a problem!” 

“I shall get the servants to provide you with a hot bath,” Elrond said, and quickly passed on the instructions to a waiting maid before turning back to face the prince. “I am sorry for my actions… please do not leave me alone to deal with the groups of horny elves I am surrounded with on a daily basis.” 

“I will wait outside…” Legolas said and dressed quickly, then left the room. 

~*~ 

Elrond looked wonderingly at the closest door, knowing he was alone in the room. His thoughts were wandering wildly, but he hoped that Legolas would forget in time what had been said to him and, importantly, forgive him for what he did. 

~*~ 

Legolas lay in the bath; the heat helped to release the tension in his muscles, and he soon find himself lost in thought, lulled by the sweet scent of the water. 

Legolas remembered the previous night and, subconsciously, licked his lips while his hands moved over his body, touching himself. 

He moved his hands over his cock, stroking it as he remembered the feelings that the lord had given him, and moaned the name, not realising that he had moaned aloud. 

~ 

_In the meantime… outside…_

Erestor and Lindir watched from the bathing room door, smiling as they remembered what they had seen. Then the moan from Legolas caught their attention. 

“Look at him, he is so beautiful. Look how he raises his legs…” Erestor pointed out to his lover, and licked his lips. 

“I can see that my love, and I see the way you look at him. I can see how he moves the soap over his body, touching himself. Do you think Valar would forgive us if we went inside and ravished him again?” Lindir asked his lover. 

They both saw the lust in each other’s eyes. 

They entered the room and undressed, their cocks hard. They then kissed each other before making their way to the bath. 

Legolas found himself enjoying the situation as the two elves joined him in the bath. 

“Take me… I am all yours,” Legolas said to them, emphasizing the last word. 

Erestor and Lindir looked at each other and smiled. They began to move the soap all over Legolas’ body, touching every inch of him. 

Legolas moaned and shuddered. He felt so good, their soft touches enflaming him as they moved their hands over his body and his cock. 

“You… two… inside of me… now…” Legolas ordered, sighing with pleasure. 

Erestor and Lindir tried to settle themselves on either side of Legolas, but found they couldn’t. “This is not comfortable, we need a bed…” Lindir said, grimacing. 

The others agreed and they all stepped out of the tub. Legolas leant his head on Erestor’s neck while Lindir searched for towels. There were only two towels, which meant one of them would be left naked. Lindir loved the idea, and wondered who would volunteer. 

“We have a problem!” Lindir said and continued as he noticed their faces, “There are only two towels in here. Who of us will dare to walk naked outside the room?” 

Legolas smirked and walked to the door, saying, “I will go… now show me the way.” 

“Yes, prince…” Lindir said and, covering himself with the towel, went ahead of Legolas. 

Erestor covered himself too and marched after his lover and Legolas. ‘This will be delightful, Legolas naked and wet,’ he thought, his smile lustful. 

As they walked outside the room, they saw the other elves as they turned around and looked at Legolas. Their mouths open and eyes wide, they watched every move that Legolas made. They lusted after the prince. 

In that point, Legolas turned around and said to Erestor, “You see, they want me for my beauty, but I am no one’s property, though your lord seems to think I am. I am tired of being a possession. I want somebody to love me, to love me as I am.” 

“What was that?” Lindir asked his lover, who seemed stunned by Legolas’ words. 

Erestor shook his head, as he did not know. 

Then Legolas turned around and started walking, and then stopped when he noticed that Lindir and Erestor were talking to each other. 

“Would any of you show me the way, please? I am cold, and I need the two of you to warm me… now!” Legolas ordered, his body shivering as the wind blew on his face and his naked body. 

They walked over to him and took him by the hands before leading the way. 

Lindir opened the door and stepped inside, and then waited for Legolas and his lover to enter before making sure that he locked the door. 

Legolas sat on the bed. He could smell the scent of sex on the air. 

“It smells so good in here,” Legolas said and laid his head on the pillow. 

Erestor and Lindir spoke quietly with each other, but were interrupted by Legolas, “Where are you? I need you now!” His body still felt cold. 

Lindir moved closer to Legolas and rolled him so he could lay himself underneath him, while Erestor knelt behind the prince. 

Erestor took the bottle of oil from the nearby table. He knew before they were finished that they would likely use most of it. Pouring some on his fingers, he spread Legolas’ buttocks. 

Legolas sat on Lindir’s thighs, and Erestor glared at his lover, his eyes telling Lindir to keep the prince as he prepared him. 

The prince leant over Lindir and rested his head on Lindir’s chest. He moaned and gasped with pleasure as he felt Erestor’s fingers circling his entrance. 

“More…” Legolas pleaded, pushing back slightly, wanting those fingers inside of him. 

“Easy, prince…” Erestor whispered into Legolas’ ear softly as he began to ease his fingers inside, one at a time. 

Erestor enjoyed hearing Legolas whimper. Looking at his lover, he noticed the large smile that appeared on Lindir’s face, and he smiled too. 

Two of his fingers were moving inside of Legolas, stretching him, thrusting in and out, before adding a third finger when Legolas begged him to. 

Then Erestor decided to stop, feeling that the prince would need something better than to be fucked by his fingers, and removed them. 

Legolas felt the loss and was disappointed. “Why did you stop?” he asked. 

“Why? I thought that you would want something better, my prince…” Erestor smirked at him. 

“Then do it now, I am still cold…” Legolas requested. 

Lindir attacked the prince’s lips, kissing him deeply and with no mercy, biting down on Legolas’ lower lip till he drew blood. Breaking the kiss, Lindir licked the away the blood. This made Legolas more aroused, and Lindir could feel Legolas’ cock twitching on his stomach. 

“You should take him now, my love, he is more than ready,” Lindir suggested as he moved his hands over Legolas’ body, touching him all over and making the prince moan in pleasure. 

“Legolas…” Erestor called before kissing Legolas’ neck. 

Legolas turned his head. 

“Sit on Lindir’s lovely and sweet cock…” Erestor said to him, moving his free hand over Legolas’ chest. 

Legolas did as he was asked. Lindir helped Legolas to straddle him, and then he guided the head of his cock to Legolas’ entrance. Legolas lowered himself onto Lindir’s hard cock, and Lindir moaned as he felt the tight heat engulfing his cock. He started to thrust, feeling the pleasure building up inside of him. 

The prince loved the sensation of Lindir’s cock moving over his entrance, then inside him, and licked his lips. He wanted to take as much of Lindir inside of him as he could. 

Erestor felt his cock harden as he heard them both moan. He noticed that his lover had closed his eyes, letting the prince ride him, and Erestor started to plan on how to conquer Legolas completely, and to sate his lust. 

Erestor kissed Legolas’ back, and then he moved his hands over Legolas’ buttocks as Lindir thrust inside the prince. 

“What would you prefer, prince? Slow and deep or hard and fast?” Erestor asked, as he moved his cock over the entrance. 

“Slow and deep… first… then when you… entirely inside of me… hard and fast, and deep… deeper will be better… now move…” Legolas ordered, and then moaned as Lindir thrust in him again. 

“We are at your command, my prince…” Erestor licked Legolas’ neck, and then he placed his cock at the entrance to Legolas’ body, carefully pushing in, his cock joining Lindir’s. 

Erestor and Lindir moved as one, while Legolas cried out in pleasure with every thrust. 

“So… sexy…. So… hot…” Legolas moaned, and gasped for air. 

Legolas could feel his second orgasm building, but he held on; he wanted it to last, for it to never stop. 

“… So… good… so… good…” Legolas moaned as his nails clawed the sheets. The two elves were being so good to him. 

“Harder…” Legolas ordered, and leaned down and kissed Lindir with passion and lust. 

Erestor smiled and complied with the prince’s order, thrusting harder and faster. 

“Oh… Valar… oh… yes…” Legolas moaned in pleasure, leaning against Lindir’s body, his hands fisting the sheets. 

Erestor and Lindir thrust inside the prince in perfect unison, smiling as they heard Legolas moaning and begging. 

“More… oh Valar…” Legolas clenched the sheets tightly as he moved his body against Lindir’s. 

Legolas could feel the heat in his body, could feel the sweat glistening on his skin, but he wanted to have more, to feel even more of them inside of him. 

“I need… I need… more… harder…” 

“You heard him, my love…” Lindir smirked at his lover while he thrust as hard as he could inside Legolas, wanting to satisfy his own needs. 

Erestor thrust faster and harder as well, matching his lover, before pulling himself from the prince and coming over Legolas’ back, moaning, “Yes… yes… it was good…oh…” 

He then started to lick the come from Legolas’ back. When Erestor reached the neck he heard a weak moan from the prince, and smiled before continuing. 

Lindir came inside of Legolas, but found he could not move as the prince had collapsed on top of him. 

“Erestor, my love, I could use some help here…” 

Erestor helped Lindir to move Legolas and lay down next to them. 

“He felt so good, Lindir, love…” Erestor said as he looked at the prince. 

There was no movement from Legolas, and they assumed that he was asleep. Then Erestor continued, “Love, I think that it was a great idea to invite him… though I do wonder what happened between him and Elrond… I hope for the prince’s sake that Elrond did not hurt him…” 

“Because if he has then Legolas will be sent away… I know… I can feel it…” Lindir completed his lover’s words as he wrapped his arms and legs around Legolas’ body, seeing Erestor do the same. 

They embraced each other in their sleep, inhaling each other’s scent, bringing smiles to their lips. 

~*~ 

_While outside the room…_

Elrond had heard it all, his hand reaching under his robe and stroking his cock, turned on by what had happened behind the closed door. But he wanted to feel the prince’s body moving against his, for he missed Legolas’ sweet taste, missed his touch.


End file.
